The field of skin care is rife with a plethora of skin care preparations and treatment devices. In addition to preparations for the treatment of skin conditions and maladies such as acne and eczema and conditions such as hives and rashes, all of which have their own treatments, there are a multitude of preparations for normal skin cleansing and maintenance regimens to stave off the ravages of aging and wrinkles. Skin cleansers encompass numerous soaps and crèmes such as the ubiquitous bar soaps, and the increasingly popular liquid soaps with different creams (creams and crèmes are used interchangeably herein), lotions and shampoos targeted and formulated for different body parts.
Specialty cleansers include makeup removal crèmes some of which have properties of detoxification with the removal of skin toxins. Soap bars, however, even with moisturizing material contents are not used for anything other than cleansing since they are universally known as detrimental dryers of skin and they are not of sufficient strength to detoxify or remove makeup. Bar cleansers are accordingly limited to general cleaning whereas creams and lotions are used for skin care such as makeup removal and exfoliation and for skin moisturization. Typical fatty acid soap bars are not classified as cosmetics and are not under FDA regulation.
Skin cells have a finite lifetime with dead skin cells tending to clog up pores, often resulting in an unhealthy skin appearance. The use of dead skin removal preparations or exfoliants are commonly part of skin care regimens, to bring fresh and healthy appearing skin to the surface. Skin moisturizing preparations prevent or retard the advent of wrinkles and cracked skin resulting from aging and harsh environmental conditions and are another essential part of the daily skin care procedures followed by many people and particularly women.
Existing skin care procedures entail the expenditure of large amounts of time, money and effort as well as requiring a multitude of materials and preparations to the point of extensive rituals. Furthermore, despite all the efforts, results are often deficient.
Soy derived materials have been touted as being beneficial and have been utilized in skin care preparations but only after they have been extensively processed into a cosmetic grade after having been refined, bleached and deodorized. Cosmetic grade soy is effectively of a concentrated form with harsh characteristics if extensively used and cannot be used in skin care preparations in quantities which exceed a fraction of one percent by weight. However, substantially unprocessed soy materials, used in the food industry, generally have objectionable food smells which the refining, bleaching and deodorizing of the cosmetic grade soy materials ameliorate by removal and they are not generally used for skin care purposes. Though soy flour and soy molasses have been described as being utilized for dermatological applications such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,876,164 and 5,871,743. Such patents are typical of soy materials which have been processed and chemically modified. The soy flour described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,164 is described as being totally defatted and treated with organic fat solvents and stabilized with organic acids.